How half-life goes
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Collection for all my drabbles and at the moment: Phanniemay contributions! Enjoy! various themes, pairings, characters and ratings.
1. Bruises

**A/N: Hi everybody! **

**I saw this amazing idea going round the Phandom: Phanniemay! :D It seemed like fun so I decided to join the fun. 31 days of writing, so 31 drabbles to go! I'm to my head in the last exams this month so I don't know if I can do everything. And there are probably gonna be a few things late... This whole thing is too late but who cares? Enjoy it anyway, I had a great time writing those. ^^**

**Bruises is an amazing theme if you ask me. I don't know if that's because it's kinda angsty or something else. I only know I loved writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it too. :) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: "Danny Phantom" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. I own nothing. Butch Hartman is the brilliant creator of this awesome show.**

_(rated T, Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Danny Fenton, 421 words)_

* * *

_Day 1: Bruises_

* * *

It was far past midnight when Danny finally stumbled into his room. He collapsed on his bed and bright white-blue rings turned his white hair black, his glowing green eyes back to baby blue and replaced his black-and-white HAZMAT-suit with a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and a white T-shirt.

Only now the damage that had been done to him could be seen. Danny's exposed skin was covered in tiny bruises. They all varied in color, shape and age. Black, blue, purple, green, yellow and red spots were spread across his arms and continued farther underneath his shirt. A few cuts were still bleeding. Red blood mixed with the earlier leaked glowing green ectoplasm. Together with the diversity of pink scars they left his arms in a horrible but strange nice looking pattern.

Danny didn't gave the bruises much attention and pushed himself of the bed with trembling arms. Skulker had gotten some new weapons that worked better than expected. And when he finally got rid of him the Box Ghost decided that he hadn't bothered him enough during the day.

Not that he was the one that gave him all those injuries.

No, the Box Ghost was annoying, but easy to catch. It had been the unexpected guest he unknowingly attracted. The Red Huntress, or better known to him as Valerie. She had chased him half of the night before he could finally shake her off his tail. And like always, she had shot first and ask questions never through the whole hunt.

Sighing he dug up the first aid box from under his bed. Silently he begun to stitch the larger cuts, wrapped some bandages around his torso, whipped the blood and ectoplasm of his skin and clothes and put on some special cream that was supposed to cool and help the bruises heal. When he was done he looked into the mirror, judging how much of the injuries would be gone by tomorrow because of his super healing. There would be a few that stayed even after a good night sleep, and of course the scars wouldn't disappear. But it was probably not bad enough to attract unwanted attention.

Bruises were a part of his job as ghostly protector of Amity Park and although they weren't pretty, they reminded him of doing the best he could to help. And as long as they were the worst price for a save city, nobody would ever have an idea of what he went through to do so.

* * *

**Did you like it? Should I write more? Please review! **

**And when I was scrolling through my saved idea's, plotbunnies, attempts and unfinished stories, I saw that I had quite some drabbles... Either done or half done. So why not upload those here too? This whole Phanniemay thing is gonna be drabbles anyway. So first the Phanniemay things, and after that I'll throw some normal drabbles up here. Sounds good?**

*******IMPORTANT: On my profile there is a poll for which idea you think I should write next. Please Vote!***


	2. Flying

**2 day of Phanniemay! I loved this theme, but I had so many idea's I couldn't really decide what to write. It got this one. So enjoy! R&R!**

_(rated K, Danny Fenton, 218 words)_

* * *

_Day 2: Flying_

* * *

It felt so magical.

There was absolutely nothing you could compare with it.

No airplane, no rocket, jetpack, hot air balloon or a free fall felt so magical, unrealistic, free as _real_ flying. The kind of flying only ghosts could.

It wasn't even hard to do. All his other powers were irritating, he needed practice, knowledge, experience to keep them under control. But flying... Flying was magic. It was feeling the light breeze through his hair, touching the clouds around him, seeing the stars above him. It took no effort at all. In fact, if he was Phantom he had a harder time actually _standing_ than floating. It was just that ghosts were made to float, made to fly.

When the bright halos changed him he felt a huge weight humans didn't even know they carried fall away. It didn't bother him in human form, but he could feel the difference when transforming. When he was Phantom, gravity lost his power and he felt so weightless. Like in space.

He loved space, he loved flying.

He loved he could touch the stars and swirl through the clouds. It was more breathtaking the coolest rollercoaster ever, but more peaceful than the sweetest dream. It was pure magic. And it was part of him.

Danny loved flying.


	3. fav ship

**No, I've no idea why it came out so angsty. It was just a thought in my head and after I wrote it I decided I could either put it with day 3: fav ship or day 9: Sam. You all know where it ended up being. **

_(rated K+, Romance/Angst, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, 490 words)_

* * *

_Day 3: favorite ship: Danny / Sam - Amethyst Ocean_

* * *

Sometimes Danny scared her.

It was rare, but he did. She hated herself for it, but who wouldn't be scared if your best friend, your crush, who just got electrocuted in a portal came back as a ghost?

Alright...half ghost. That didn't make it less scary. To scientists, it made it even scarier. Because how could something be alive and dead at the same time. It was impossible, yet the living/dead proof walked next to her every day.

His glowing eyes when he got mad, the floating, the wispy ghostly tail he sometimes had, the ice-cold he radiated, his snow-white hair. They always amazed her. And at some deep level, they also scarred her. Maybe it wasn't that she was afraid of him, but afraid of death. A normal reaction for every living creature when confronted with dead.

Dead was scary because it was so unknown. So unforgiving. You didn't know when you would die. Or how. You didn't know where you would end up. Would you move on or get stuck in the Ghost-Zone? Would you just disappear? Did it hurt? Was it scary? Would you ever see the ones you loved back?

Nobody knew. Not even Danny who was already halfway there.

And then there were the times Danny seemed to lose his 'hero-complex' as she and Tucker joked. They shouldn't make jokes about that. Danny had enough power inside him to destroy the world. She saw it with her own eyes. To know it was Danny who did it scared her the most, because he was the one she trusted, the one she set her hope on, the one she _loved_.

There was one time Danny changed for the worst that had left her with nightmares for a while. Those blood-red eyes still haunted her dreams. That insane smirk on his lips when he said the most scary words she had ever heard in her whole life.

"I am a _ghost_, I have no friends!"

His voice had a light chuckle in it, as if he laughed at her _stupidity_ to _trust him_. She had known for sure she would meet her end then and there, especially when she stepped back into _nothing_. and fell, fell, fell, deeper and deeper, bracing herself for the dead smack she would make. The wind rushed around her, she could feel the earth's gravity pull her back and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground coming towards her.

But then she heard her name being screamed and strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her up, _saving_ her. When she dared to look up her eyes met his. They were still blood-red.

But he saved her.

It didn't matter he was being controlled, he saved her. Proved her that _real love_ was stronger than anything. Even evil.

She was never scared of him again, because she knew that in the end, he would be there to catch her. Always.


	4. Crossover

**Sooo, day 4 of Phanniemay. I've seen some really cool crossovers around! ...and then you have me...I suck at crossovers... This is my first attempt EVER. Be glad with it and don't flame it please. I know it's ridiculous. However, pale-blue11 says it's funny and I take her opinion very serious so to make her happy: here you go. **

**If you're not familiar with ****Phineas and Ferb**** then skip this as a whole. **_**The next chapter is the alternative theme for day 4.**_** I was just thinking about what the heck I was supposed to write for crossovers and then this idea came in my mind. I love both Danny Phantom & Phineas and Ferb, it's not surprising it got a crossover between those two… So I was thinking that Sam and Vanessa are both Goth and they both have pretty crazed up lives. Don't try to deny it, it's true. So why can't they be friends? That's how this came to be. **

**For the record: They're in a chatroom, specially made for rich people who want to connect with other rich people. **_**Yes**_**, it can **_**easily**_** exist, they're rich! They can do **_**anything**_** they want! Anyway, Pamela and Charlene both forced them on it. This is the result: R&R!**

_(rated K+, Friendship/Humor, Sam Manson, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, 416 words)_

* * *

_Day 4: Crossover_

* * *

_Sam Manson has logged in._

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz has logged in._

_Sam Manson says:_ Whoever you are, I warn you, I'm only doing this because my mom made me.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Kinda grumpy?

_Sam Manson says:_ Yeah. Got a problem with that?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Not really. It's not like I'm here through free will.

_Sam Manson says:_ Let me guess, your parents forced you?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Yep. My mom said it was the perfect opportunity to get to know some people I usually never hang out with.

_Sam Manson says:_ That sounds oddly familiar. Except my mom didn't say it as kind as yours. She hates my friends.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says: _ Too bad. My mom just thinks I'm getting into wrong places because of them. They're too Goth/Punk for her.

_Sam Manson says:_ Are your friends Goth?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Yeah, and me too.

_Sam Manson says: _Well that's coincidental. I'm a Goth.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Aha, so that's why you're so dark?

_Sam Manson says:_ Got that right. My mom and dad hate it. They're rich snobs.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Only my mom's rich. Dad couldn't care less.

_Sam Manson says:_ Lucky you.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ That's what you think. He's absolutely crazy.

_Sam Manson says:_ How crazy?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ You won't believe me if I told you.

_Sam Manson says:_ Try me, I've seen some pretty strange things.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ He is an evil scientist who wants to rule the Tri-State Area. And his nemesis is a platypus.

_Sam Manson says:_ A platypus?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Yes, a platypus.

_Sam Manson says:_ Isn't that against animal rights?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Do you seriously believe me?

_Sam Manson says:_ Sure. Like I said, I've seen some pretty strange and crazy things.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Like what?

_Sam Manson says:_ Ghosts.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Ghosts?

_Sam Manson says._ Yep.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ That ALMOST sounds as crazy as my life. Though ghosts are way cooler. Are they evil?

_Sam Manson says:_ Not all of them. I know a VERY nice ghost, but also a lot evil, crazy ghosts, as well as a downright annoying one.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Cool.

_Sam Manson says:_ You're the first one to say that. :)

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Same here.

_Sam Manson says:_ Thanks. I think this is the start of a great friendship.

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ One that our parents still don't approve in!

_Sam Manson says:_ Who cares?!

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Wanna rebel?

_Sam Manson says:_ You bet ya! So friends?

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says:_ Yes, friends. ;)


	5. Hide n' Seek

**Alright, because the Crossover sucked, I'm trying the alternative theme for today too: Hide n' Seek. Maybe you guys will like this one. :) Guess who this is! The first one gets a digital cookie!**

_(rated T, Angst, 223 words)_

* * *

_Day 4: alternative theme: Hide n' Seek_

* * *

_Running, always running. _

Make sure they don't find you, make sure you don't get caught. Turn around and try to disappear in the mass. Try to be a normal girl who's supposed to be here. Act normal, he won't find you here.

_Keep going, never stop. _

Stopping is dangerous. The lessons he thought you get in handy after all. Always be two steps ahead of your enemy. Fly away when possible, but keep your cover. Who knows what would happen if you didn't have it? Dark allies don't scare you, abandoned buildings are safer than anyone would think.

_Hiding, always hiding. _

Nowhere to go, no-one to turn. Maybe it's better this way. He can't find you there. Let him seek you all across the world, less chance he wins.

_It's like you're playing hide and seek. _

Only this isn't a little kids play. It doesn't matter you're technically a child. Your life is at stake. It's hiding or dying. It doesn't seem fair, but live has never been fair for you.

_Keep trying, don't run out of energy. _

Destabilizing is another danger, but you can't hide from that. It doesn't have to seek you, it already found you. But if you keep battling, maybe you can win the battle in yourself.

_But if he finds you, you're out. For good._


	6. Vlad

**Today is dedicated to one of Danny's greatest enemies, Vlad Masters/Plasmius. I didn't knew anything for Vlad so I just went with something I wrote some time ago and never got around finishing. So here it is, finished and edited. At least I finally used it. Enjoy!**

_(rated K+, Friendship, Vlad & Danny, future, 671 words)_

* * *

_Day 5: Vlad_

* * *

Second Chance:

* * *

Vlad sat lonely in a the empty space. Having nothing else to do he thought back to the people who had played such a great role in his life. His dear Maddie, Jack, Jasmine and last but not least Daniel.

Maddie who hadn't changed one bit between his college days and the reunion. Of course, she was a bit older, but she was still the beautiful, smart woman he fell in love with. She would probably still be beautiful and smart. Even now.

And Jasmine would be a grown woman by now. With her brilliance she would be famous by now. She took after her mother.

And then Daniel… Ah Daniel. The young hybrid that although he was so young and had that idiot of a Jack Fenton as father was still so full of potential. He was strong, even stronger than Vlad had first thought when he met him for the first time. If only he would let Vlad train him. He had fooled his plans so often that you would almost say he was more powerful. Of course, that wasn't true. The kid was just lucky because Vlad didn't want to kill him or hurt him too much. He cared for him as he was his own. Young Daniel may not want him as a dad or mentor but Vlad loved him anyway. He would always love him. No matter what happened.

The ten-year that he floated here in space hadn't changed that.

They only changed him.

He knew now how stupid he had been. If he ever got the chance to see Daniel again he would tell him that he was sorry, that he never should have tried to kill his dad, steel his mother, make him his son and evil apprentice and run for world and Ghost-Zone domination. Jack had always been his friend. He was an idiot, but he meant well. The accident that changed his life was just an accident. Although he still loved Maddie with his whole heart, he would leave her alone. If only he could see Daniel one more time. The boy meant too much for him to forget.

And as if on a cue, he heard his voice.

"Hey Fruitloop, what's up?"

Vlad spun around, and his jaw fell open. Because there, in front of him floated Daniel. He had grown. Taller, muscular and more mature. But his now bright green eyes shown with the same spark as they always had, and his snow-white hair hung still over is his face. He wore the same jumpsuit as ten years ago, with the same symbol proudly on his chest. The only thing that was different was a golden ring he wore on his right hand. It wasn't the ring of Rage. It was a normal ring. A ring that stood of marriage.

Vlad blinked, was he hallucinating again. It couldn't be Daniel. But then again, his hallucinations were always of Maddie and Daniel as they had been ten years ago. This was different.

"Is that you Daniel?" asked Vlad, fearing that it wasn't true.

But Daniel smirked. "Yep, its me. I'm back. And I here to take you back to earth."

Vlad could only stare. But Daniel wasn't done talking. "You know. Today is exactly ten years ago that I defeated my biggest enemy. And it wasn't you. I don't wanna talk about it, it's private, but I learned a lot of things that day. And one of them was that everyone, no matter how evil, deserves a second chance. So here I am. To say, that if you are done with floating here in space, you can come back to earth. No one will hunt you. I made sure of that. Even your mansion is ready if you want it back. I hasn't got a lab or ghost portal, and your millions of dollars are also gone, but you can have it back if you want. After all, maybe that's all somebody needs. A second chance."


	7. Sewing

**Day 6 of Phanniemay: I'm waaaaay to far behind but oh well. I CAN'T work with redesigns so I'm not even gonna try. I'm just glad there is an alternative theme. AGAIN. Sewing! And for some reason this came out way longer than how I meant. I really, really, really like it. That's why it turned out so long… And the worst part? I still want to do another sewing thing... Anyway, enjoy this one-shot! R&R! And expect another one real soon. ;P **

_(rated T, Angst/Friendship, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, 1509 words)_

* * *

_Day 6: Alternative theme: Sewing_

* * *

His bruises had been getting worse. And they saw it every day. It weren't only things that healed at night. Bruises, cuts, scraps, wounds, broken bones, burns, he got it all. And yet he never complained. Not to other people and not even to them.

It was meant well, he didn't want to them to worry, but it was also the most stupid thing they could do. His cuts got infected, his wounds became nasty scars. He would limp for days or try not to use a broken bone too much.

They saw it all.

And they weren't about to ignore their best friend in times when he needed them. So they decided to confront him about him.

It was after a heavy battle with Skulker. His armor had been upgraded so Danny had been through a lot more than usual, trying to avoid blasts, swinging swords and heavy hand-to-hand combat. His suit was ripped and torn, green glowing ectoplasm leaking through on some places. Worn out and shaken he transformed back. The torn suit disappeared, but his injuries didn't. Cold glowing green ectoplasm turned into warm red blood as the white halos ran over his body. In his normal clothes they could see the other damage. His bare arms were covered in a pattern of wounds and cuts. Blood was flowing freely, soaking his white shirt. It was Tucker who spoke up first, as Sam could only look at him for a moment, worries clouding her mind.

"Dude, you're pretty cut up..."

He trailed off, scanning over Danny's obviously hurt body.

"You should get those wounds closed up actually."

But Danny shook his head.

"I'm fine guys, it'll be gone in an hour."

Danny was a horrible liar. For Sam and Tucker who spend entire days in his presence it was not that hard to spot. Now it was Sam's turn to speak up.

"Danny, Tucker is right. You should get stitched up. What if it gets infected?"

Danny only rolled his eyes to them.

"It won't get infected. I'll be fine."

And with that he walked off. He didn't want to see his friends worried faces. He knew pretty damn well he needed to get stitched up, but what could he do? Going to the nurse meant questions about how he got them. Maybe they would even call his parents, and then where would he be? What if they decided to bring him to the hospital? Sure the doctors would notice his colder-than-normal-humans body temperature, his slow heartbeat, the various scars that covered his body now and his blood with traces of ectoplasm? No. That was just a _very_ bad idea. If he wanted to get his secret out, than _that_ was the way to do it. He wasn't going to risk that. Not even if the wounds got infected because they needed stitching...

He hadn't even set two paces until his vision begun to swim with black dots. The world got muter, like he had put his head under water. Dizzy he tried to grab something -anything- to steady himself, but his hands found nothing. Being already clumsy without blurred vision and dizziness he tripped and crashed face-down on the floor. Pain shoot through him like lightning and he screamed. Gripping his side with his hands he fought desperately to get some air back into his longs.

Tucker and Sam were at his side in seconds. There worried voices seemed far away.

"..nny!"

Ignoring the pain -as far as that was possible- he tried to focus on their voices.

"DANNY!"

It was Sam's voice, her soft hands cradling his head into her lap. Tucker was next to her, looking like he was going to throw up. Danny tried to smile, to tell them he was fine but his vision got slowly black and he sunk into the comforting dark.

* * *

They saw it happening. Danny set a few trembling steps, not walking entirely straight, then tripped and crashed down. His scream of pain echoed through the empty hallways.

They were at his side in seconds.

"Danny!" He didn't react at all. Sam tried again, more desperate this time.

"DANNY!"

Now he looked at them, his eyes clouded from pain. This was far worse than they thought, something that only got worse when Danny fell unconscious. Tucker looked at Sam in panic. What could they do? She seemed just as lost as he but tried to stay calm.

"We need to get him out of sight!"

Her panicked eyes scanned the hallway and fell upon a closet. It wasn't much, but it had to do for now.

"There!" She ordered, grabbing Danny by his arms. Tucker grabbed his legs and they carried him carefully to the closet. Once inside Sam locked the door. Together they kneeled by Danny's side. He was deathly pale, how ironic that might sound. His shirt was more red than white.

"He's losing to much blood!" It was Sam who pointed it out. She pulled of his t-shirt but then clasped her hands over her mouth to make sure she didn't throw up. A deep, messy wound slide around his side, bleeding in quick speed. The best first aid they had given Danny until now were messed up bandages. From instinct Tucker knew _this_ injury was far too bad for only bandages. It should be closed, stitched by a doctor. But they couldn't go to a doctor. It was far too dangerous. Not only because of Danny's secret, but because he lost so much blood now, that Tucker wasn't sure he would make it to there.

Blood, there was so much blood. It was everywhere, turning the ground red. They had to do something.

And quick.

Suddenly Tucker got an idea. It almost made him sick at the thought of it, but there was no other choice. Digging into his backpack he found, deep down, what he needed. A needle and some thread. With trembling hands he threaded the needle and glanced at Sam. She looked almost worse than Danny by now, the mere thought of what Tucker was about to do making her sick.

That was something to expect. Normal meat made her shiver and the thought of dissecting frogs was pure horror for her. This was far worse than both...

For once, Tucker was the strong one. So he tried to stay calm, not to think about hospitals. He needed to save his best friend. Swallowing harshly he plunged the needle into his best friend's flesh, drawing the thread to the other side of the wound. More blood now soaked his hands, but he continued sewing.

_Don't look at Danny, don't look at Sam, this isn't flesh you're sewing together, and that's no real blood. It's just red fabric. Yes, red fabric, like your own beret. _

It didn't work at all, feeling the warm blood on his hands and Danny's cold -too cold- skin together with seeing the tip of the needle stained with the same rusty red as it poked out from pale fresh was sickening.

Finally, _finally_ it was done.

He pulled the needle through the almost closed wound for the last time, and made a knot. Only now he dared to look up. Sam was breathing with quick breaths, trembling like crazy. But it was done.

"Sam?" His own voice almost broke when he said her name. "Could you hand me the bandages?"

His question seemed to pull her out and she nodded, going through her own backpack to find it. She helped bandaging him up. They cleaned the rest of the cuts and bandaged the larger wounds. Sam put soft cream on each of his bruises, and used his already red shirt to clean up the blood. Then they both fell back, leaning against each other, closing their eyes and trying to progress what just happened. How long they sat in that closet none of them knew. They didn't care either.

* * *

Slowly Danny woke up, his body aching everywhere. But the pain was less now, more bearable. He could already feel his core acting up, the ectoplasm in his blood busy healing the wounds. Then he noticed where he was. A closet, Sam and Tucker by his side, pale and leaning against each other. Danny had no idea what happened.

"Guys?"

His voice was still weak but they heard him none the less, their eyes flying open.

"Danny!" Sam threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder from relief. He padded her back, not knowing what was going on and glancing to Tucker. Tucker just send him a shaken smile, glad to see him awake again.

* * *

It was after school, and they were in Danny's room now. Of course they told Danny what happened. He would have found out anyway. Danny didn't seem too shocked, more surprised to be honest, just glancing to the wound and running his fingers across it.

"So, you did this Tuck?"

Tucker slowly nodded, waiting for a more freaked out reaction. But Danny only chuckled.

"And when did you learn to sew this good?"


	8. Blood Blossoms

**Ehm, it is actually day 7: fav AU. But, I'm not good with AU's so sorry, no AU for this day. I picked an alternative theme from another day and decided to stick it here. It's the alternative theme for day 13: Blood Blossoms. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. This takes place in Episode 46: Urban Jungle around the time that Danny is at the Far Frozen and Undergrowth and Sam rule Amity Park.**

_(rated T, Angst, Sam Manson, 491 word)_

* * *

_Day 7 (actually alternative theme day 13): Blood Blossoms_

* * *

It was silent in Amity Park, the streets covered in veins, flowers, plants and trees. Undergrowth would be proud of her. She took care of the children with green fingers. The silence came from their reign.

Normally, humans crowded the streets in the day, and the ghosts got the upper hand when the sun went down. The humans had been taken care of. They were resting inside special flowers, slowly serving as meal for the children.

The ghosts were a different matter. But she had found a solution for them too. Luckily she still remembered the past invents that introduced a flower she hadn't known about earlier.

Blood Blossoms.

It was a flower, and therefore a child of Undergrowth. It didn't hurt him at all, none of his children could hurt him, he even felt their pain if they were slaughtered. But other ghosts... Well, let's say most of the ones that found their way through to Earth left as quick as possible when she attacked them with the powerful blossoms.

The less smart ones... Ah, there it was, the spooky, little blob that broke the silence.

In a burst of energy she let the vines carry her into the air, wind rushing past her face. The blob spotted her and turned, but with one wave of her hand a bunch of vines grabbed him by his tail. They lifted it up and held it in front of her face. Carefully she studied the blob with his terrified, red, pupil less eyes. She slide a finger across its skin and purred.

"Yesss, you'll make a fine sacrifice.. Undergrowth will be happy, and the children need their energy..."

She trailed off, pulled back a snipped her fingers. From underneath her a string of beautiful black plants started growing.

As it came closer one could see the purple pedals the plant had. It reached Sam and wrapped itself around her arms, while deep-red blossoms started to bloom.

Sam smiled, and weaved the blossoms into a tight net. Then she snatched the blob out the vines and threw it on the net.

A ear-piercing shriek echoed through the silence and she watched in fascination as the green blob couldn't hold its form any longer and started to melt into ectoplasm. It made on desperate attempt to break free, but the blossoms wrapped around it with iron strength. Ectoplasm glowed brightly and seeped through the blossoms while the shrieking got weaker and weaker. The red smoke the blossoms made naturally mixed with ice-cold, ectoplasmic, green gas, swirling around each other in beautiful patterns. It made Sam think of a certain someone who still hadn't come back. But when he did, she would be ready.

The last remains of the blob melted and an eerie silence returned.

Sam picked one of the blood blossoms, still sticky from ectoplasm and tucked it behind her ear before she left the scene. Her work was done. For now.


	9. Tucker Foley

**Nope. Couldn't think of anything so I ended up with this. It's not much and not good either but I'm already glad I have **_**something**_**! It took me **_**days**_** to actually **_**write**_** something for day 8!**

_(rated K, Friendship, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, 156 words)_

* * *

_Day 8: Tucker Foley_

* * *

If anyone would ever ask him how they met, he would say they 'had been friends forever' and let the person who asked it deal with the answer because he wouldn't get anything clearer. The truth was, both of them really didn't know how they met. Or where. Or when. It was like the other had been there from the moment they were born.

What he did know was that they had gone to the same elementary school. That they walked into each other's houses without knocking, that various pictures in his album included both of them, sometimes even family pictures.

Danny was like a brother to him, and nothing, absolutely nothing could drive away from each other. Liked the Booo-merang always found Danny, no matter how much distance, dimensions, barriers and time it had to go through, that way he and Danny always ended up together again. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Sam Manson

**It's day 9! Told ya guys I wanted to do another sewing thing! :D Here it is, this one has more humor. ^^ And of course it's with Sam. **

_(rated K+, Humor/Hurt/Comfort, Sam Manson, Pamela Manson, 228 words)_

* * *

_Day 9: Sam_

* * *

Ever since she had seen Tucker sew Danny's wound this had gone through her head. She had felt sick at the time, almost passing out when she saw Tucker sew Danny's flesh together.

But she had to admit: it worked. Danny healed fine and after a week the only thing left was a scar. You could see it had been sewed though. Thank heavens Danny didn't freak out at all. He even said it was a good idea, asking Tucker for sewing lessons. She had been stunned, not wanting to see that ever again. Unfortunately it had happened again.

And again.

And again. Danny got in heavier fights, with stronger ghosts, and often got wounds that couldn't be treated only with bandages. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Danny needed treatment and Tucker wasn't around.

She took a deep breath and cursed herself for what she was gonna do. Then she pushed the door open and walked into the giant living room where her mother sat. Still not believing she was doing this she walked up to her.

"Mom, could you learn me how to sew?"

Her mother looked at her like she was an alien. Finally she seemed to get it wasn't a joke. She nodded with tears in her eyes and a big smile.

"Of course Sammykins!"

Sam had to remind herself she did this for Danny as her mother grabbed her sewing kit and taught Sam how to sew _'like a lady'_.

And various horrible pink, frilly dresses later, Sam could finally sew.


	11. Anniversary

**After seeing that post with that calendar that said May 9****th**** was Maddie & Jack's anniversary I couldn't do anything else then write this for them. ^^ So look how I attempt to be funny… It's after PP by the way. Enjoy!**

_(rated K, Humor/Family, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dani, 485 words)_

* * *

_Day 9: Alternative theme: Anniversary_

* * *

"Come on Mads let's go!"

It was a chaos in Fenton Works. Granted, it always was a chaos, but today even more than usual. The living room, the kitchen, the master bedroom, the lab in the basement, they were all covered in varied stuff. Ghost weapons, a sewing kit, tools, jumpsuits, clothes, technical devices, fudge, soap, action figures, pots, pans and bags had taken over the house.

What the reason was?

It was Jack and Maddie's anniversary.

Both Jazz and Danny, wanting to avoid last year's situation, had reminded Jack more than a million times that week. They also helped him with thinking of a good present for Maddie. No fudge -or the Box Ghost- like all the other years. Amazingly, it worked. Jack had planned a weekend in the Ghost-Zone for the two of them. Jazz, Danny and Danielle would be staying home.  
Maddie had never been more surprised when she heard it.

Well... except from that time Vlad exposed himself as an evil fruitlooped half ghost bent on world domination... Or when Danny turned out to be the Ghost-boy... Or when said ghost-boy came walking into the house with his clone, made by the Fruitloop himself...

But aside from those things, she had never been more surprised in her whole life. Or happy.

Finally the Spectre Speeder was packed, and checked to make sure it worked properly. Time for Jack and Maddie to go.

Maddie kissed her children goodbye with shining eyes.

"Jazz sweetie, take care of your siblings, you're in charge, conditionally! Danny, don't get too hurt now we won't be here to help! Danielle, please try to behave and listen to Danny and Jazz!"

Jack booming voice and bone-crushing hug ruined the stern words of advice she gave them a bit, but it didn't matter.

"See ya kids! We'll be back before you know it!"

And with that they stepped into the Spectre Speeder.

With a last "Bonzai!" from Jack they flew through the portal and were gone. The three children in the basement staying behind.

Dani was the one to react first. After one moment of silence she started jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna call Valerie if she wants to have a sleepover!"

A white light temporally blinded the other two and she was gone, not even bothering to use the steps and flying straight through the ceiling. Jazz looked to Danny with a questioning look.

"So... What do you think will happen to them in now they're in the Ghost-Zone?"

Danny's reply was deathly serious.

"Honestly? I think they're gonna crash somewhere on a randomly floating rock, completely lost, in the company of Klemper and the Box Ghost, chased by all _my _enemies."

The few seconds of silence after that statement were followed by Jazz calm voice.

"So nothing abnormal. Come on, let's call Sam and Tucker to help Dani with that sleepover she wanted."


	12. Western

**Western was a really hard theme for me to think of something. I never write anything Western and I don't know much about it. And then I saw this cute pic on Tumblr of Ember and Youngblood in Western clothes. And this story was born. Thanks to whoever owned the picture. (I forgot the name…sorry) I'm a big, **_**big**_** fan from everything Ember and Youngblood related. ^^**

**For everyone who wants to see the picture, just delete the spaces between the words and then you can find it here: **

**mitssch . deviantart art / Western-370908783 **

_(rated K, Friendship/Western, Ember McLain, Youngblood, 842 words)_

* * *

_Day 10: Western_

* * *

Laughter sounded between the different realms and lairs of the Ghost-Zone. A teenage girl zoomed past, standing on a guitar, followed closely by a skeleton horse with a little boy on it. They were both dressed up in Western cloths. The teenage girl wore demi pants, a belt with a shiny E as buckle , a blood-red blouse knotted up so that it would expose her belly. Leather gloves and boots covered her hands and feet. Her flaming blue hair was half hidden in a ponytail under her cowboy hat.

The boy on the horse was wearing a grey shirt with a green vest, cow print pants complete with a belt that had a skull on it. On his hands he wore black gloves, on his feet black cowboy boots. His cowboy hat was a little too big for him and constantly dropped over his eyes.

He was chasing the girl, attempting to catch her with a lasso.

"Yie-haw horse!"

Ember looked back and seeing the rope coming towards her she picked up more speed.

"You'll never get me sheriff!"

However Youngblood was a lot better in this game than she was and the rope wrapped around her ankles, pulling her of her guitar. With a shriek she found herself looking upside down- in Youngblood's smiling face.

"Hah! Nobody escapes sheriff Youngblood! You can run, but I'll get ya!"

She grinned and crossed her arms. "Alright kiddo. You got me. Now put me down, I have to get my guitar back."

Youngblood pouted but knew better than to ignore her. He let go off the rope and Ember dropped to the ground. Growing she rubbed her back.

"You could have done that softer ya know?"

Youngblood stuck out his tongue.

"But I didn't. What are you gonna do? I'm the sheriff."

He sat up straighter on his horse and looked triumphant around while Ember picked up her fallen guitar.

"So do you want to be the sheriff this time? I can be a robber! Give me the money or I shoot!"

Before Ember could answer his horse cut in.

"Can I ask where we are? We flew for quite some time. I would like to get back home and relax."

Heavy silence was his answer.

Both Ember and Youngblood looked around quietly, trying to spot any familiar point. They found none.

"..does this means we're stuck?"

Youngblood looked up to Ember with worried eyes. She only sat down and pulled her guitar on her lap.

"Nah, it's just getting too dark now. What about we stay here until morning?"

She didn't mind to spend a few days away from her lair. As long as she had her music she would be fine. Youngblood however was a child, and therefore, he didn't like having to spend the night in a place he didn't know.

"I-I'm not sure. It's probably not safe... We should try to get back."

Ember only patted the spot next to her.

"Come on kiddo, real cowboys also slept outside in the desert sometimes. We'll be fine."

Youngblood eyed her suspicious but then decided that he could trust her. He jumped down and sat next to her, already thinking of a way to continue their game.

"We should make a fire!"

And up he jumped, running away before returning with arms full of wood he got from a few dead trees.

He threw it down and started building a campfire. When he was down he looked around suddenly realizing he needed to light the fire with something.

"Bones? How did the cowboys make fire?"

His horse who had laid down looked up.

"Oh I don't know, try rubbing a stick over another. If you do that long enough it will start burning.

"Sweet! Thanks Bones!"

Youngblood grabbed two sticks and started rubbing them together. He continued that for several minutes without success.

"Arg! This doesn't work!"

The sticks got thrown away and he crossed his arms staring angrily to the wood.

Next to him Ember who had followed the whole thing only with half attention looked up. She saw the wood and an angry Youngblood. A smirk crept on her face when she pulled off her hat and grabbed a big stick. Without talking she held it in her flaming hair. It catched fire immediately. When she threw it back on the other wood it lit the whole pail on fire.

"There. Happy now?"

Youngblood stared at her with big eyes, only now realizing how stupid it had been to try lit the fire himself. Not wanting to look too stupid he glared to her.

"That's cheating. Cowboys didn't have flaming hair."

Ember snickered at the disappointed look in his eyes.

"So what? We're ghosts, not cowboys kiddo. Now shut up and I'll play some real Western music. How's that?"

Deciding it wasn't worth fighting for Youngblood nodded, wanting to hear her Western music. He shifted closer while she started playing. And before he knew it they we're both singing in the dark green night of the Ghost-Zone.


	13. fav ghost

**Sorry guys, I didn't take part with Phanniemay for two weeks. :( Well, I actually did, but I never uploaded things of it. That's because I want to upload in the right order. And I hadn't written everything. I've had exams and I went on a camping weekend without internet so… sorry. But I'm back! And I'm going to spam you guys now! XD **

**I really looked forward to day 11: Fav Ghost, but when it was May 11nd I didn't knew what to write at all! My favorite full ghost is without doubt Ember McLain. But I used her already one time... so to do it again just didn't seem right. And although I like Youngblood too, I also used him. Maybe Vlad but one: he's not full ghost and two: I also used him. -_- See my dilemma? Then I thought about Kitty or Dora or the Box Ghost but I couldn't come up with something. And because I couldn't even chose which ghost I would use it turned into this... I hope you guys still like it and Yes, I'm aware this isn't exactly the right use of the theme, but I like most of the ghosts and my favorites appear so... I'll shut up now... R&R!**

_(rated K+, Genre, Danny Fenton, Ember McLain, the Box Ghost, Skulker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Dora, Youngblood, Vlad, 449 words)_

* * *

_Day 11: favorite ghost_

* * *

Amity Park was without doubt the most haunted town of the U.S.

Probably even of the whole world. The citizens even started to recognize all the ghosts that visited on a regular basis. Which was actually quite impressive if you thought of the fact that they always ran away when they appeared.

Danny Phantom was of course _the_ ghost everyone knew. Not a single day went by without him getting in newspapers, on the news, or more usually -largely disapproved by Lance Thunder- in the forecast. Everyone had an opinion about him and whether bad or good, they knew who he was.

And then you had all the other ghosts.

One of the most popular -even more popular than most humans could dream of- was Ember McLain. She was the ghost where Amity Park had fallen for in one day out of nowhere. And although she occasionally disappeared and appeared again, the public never forgot her. She was famous because of the start of her world-wide tour in Amity Park, hosting a cruise with her wonderful music, taking over a guitar store, and creating the best Girls Night Out in history.

The ghost that followed Ember closely in well-knowledge was The Box Ghost. Opinions about him changed too. Some thought he was a pest, annoying 'till no end. Others loved him, claiming he gave away free lunch and shoes. Little children might get scared when he turned up but most of the residents didn't even look up anymore when they heard "Beware!".

And then there was that big, metallic ghost with green flaming hair and a whole arsenal weapons. He appeared in random places and spend long times chasing after Danny Phantom. His random spotting places included; Casper High, FentonWorks, a hunters store, the library, the Zoo, the football field, etc. Most of the people feared him and stayed out his way, knowing he made a lot property damage.

Then there were two ghosts that came as a couple. Johnny 13 & Kitty. It took the citizens quite some time to figure out they were real ghost and not just humans because they both looked so normal. Well... considering the old clothes and bikers look.

There were a few more that came by sometime. You had a blue dragon ghost, Youngblood, who diverse children claimed to see and that vampire-looking ghost that was difficult to spot and to really figure out exactly what he did. But he was by most off the scariest ghost that visited Amity Park on a regular basis.

Yes, people were used to ghosts in Amity Park, even going as far as picking favorites. And while the opinions changed, the ghosts still came every day.


	14. Maddie

**This one was on Mother's Day so it wasn't that hard to think of something. :P Enjoy!**

_(rated K, Family, Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, 628 words)_

* * *

_Day 12: Maddie (+ kids)_

* * *

It was morning and Amity Park was covered under heavy clouds which poured their water out. On such a morning it wasn't likely to be outside, but that didn't matter. Nobody was planning on going outside today anyway. It was Mother's Day. And that meant every mother was fast asleep in their bed, while the kids were busy wrapping up presents and making breakfast.

Even in FentonWorks where things usually went a little different two children were busy in the kitchen. Jazz was sitting on the table, wrapping up her, Danny's and Jack's present. Danny in the meantime was trying to throw together a nice breakfast, which was harder than someone might think, seeing half of the food was infected with ectoplasm and therefore alive. Jack was nowhere to be found, trying to find the bouquet of flowers he bought yesterday.

"Danny! I can smell something burning!"

"What!?" Danny pulled the toast out the toaster in panic, burned his fingers and cursed.

"Arg! Damn toaster! I hate toast! Why does mom even want toast?"

Jazz didn't mind her little brother jumping around the kitchen. It was old news Danny hated toast. She just continued wrapping her father's big, odd shaped weapon.

"What is this weapon supposed to do anyway?"

Danny shoot her a glare.

"_Don't. Try. It._ I've got enough to do here, you shooting me with a ghost weapon won't help me!"

Jazz rolled her eyes to her brothers comment. As soon as they were upstairs to give mom the presents he would be happy. This happened almost every year. Danny would freak out about everything until it was perfect. Jazz was much more relaxed. Mom wouldn't care if the toast was burned or the presents didn't work. She only loved the effort they put in it.

Danny in the meantime had thrown the burned toast away, made some fresh orange juice, blasted a ecto-infected living hotdog back into the fridge and cooked an egg. Now he grabbed a plate, placed the food upon it and sat down next to Jazz to wait for the toast to get ready.

He didn't get much rest. Jack appeared in the kitchen, looking proudly to his children who were so busy. He placed the bouquet flowers in a vase and put it on the plate.

"Look at that! Maddie will be so surprised!"

He wanted to grab something to eat but Danny smacked his hands away, glaring towards him. Another glance from Jazz told Jack he shouldn't do that so he pulled his hands away. Jazz put the last wrapped up present down.

"And done. Are we ready to go?"

"No wait! I still have to get the toast"

And with a run to the toaster Danny pulled out the now-not-burned toast.

"Okay. Now we're done."

* * *

Maddie lay in her bed, just enjoying the peace. It was Mother's Day, and that meant she wasn't allowed to get out. From downstairs she could hear Danny and Jazz's voices. Smiling she turned around again, trying to make the best of the well-earned sleep for once.

Half an hour later a smiling Danny, Jazz and Jack bounced into her room, holding presents and breakfast.

"Oh sweeties is that for me?!"

The morning went too fast for Maddie's liking. Jazz gave her a book about ghosts, Danny gave her a bracelet she wanted and Jack had made a ghost weapon specially for her. The breakfast tasted great, the toast not even burned this time. But it was the time she spent with her beloved family that made Mother's Day so amazing. With her growing children she was often afraid they grew apart, but this morning made up for everything.

If only she wouldn't have to clean up the kitchen after them...


	15. Picture Day

**And we have day 13! Picture day! I liked the things everyone thought up and somehow this turned out bigger than I expected. Oh well. ^^ And didn't you guys think that Sam looked good in pink too? You know, in Memory Blank when she tried to impress Danny. I did. Anyway, Enjoy! Please review!**

_(rated K, Humor, Sam Manson, 954 words)_

* * *

_Day 13: Picture Day_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was perfect. It was one of the best days you could get in Summer. And that was lucky considering it was Picture Day. Every parent was already looking forward to the beautiful pictures they would get back. The children however... not so much. For them it meant dressing up in horrible neat clothes their parents liked to see and trying to stay clean for whole day. But there was no house where Picture Day was so hated and loved at the same time. The perfect quiet morning got ruined by a shriek that scared away all the animals nearby.

"You did WHAT?!"

* * *

On her bed sat Sam Manson, who had just woken up to the much hated morning ritual of opening the curtains. Hissing against the light another horror awaited her. Her mom sat down on the bed, holding a pile of clothes that were all _pink_.

"Sammykins, today is picture day! Be a darling and dress up like a lady for once. Look what your father and I got you!"

Sam nearly gagged when she opened her eyes. Horrible pink, frilly dresses covered her entire bed.

"Oh no! _nononononono_, no, No, NO! I am NOT wearing _anything_ _PINK_!"

Her mother however ignored her and picked one of the dresses.

"What about this one sweetheart?"

Shielding her eyes against the flowered dress Sam tried to find her black spray. She always had one for emergencies. It didn't matter how much she dresses she needed to spray, she would NOT wear anything _pink_. But no matter how much she searched, the black spray can was nowhere to be found. Neither were the scissors she used to cut the dresses.

"Now Sammykins, stop searching for whatever it is you're searching for and try it on."

Sam turned around, giving her mom one of the deadliest glares she had.

"_You_." She hissed. "_You_ took my black spray can and my scissors away! Where are they?!"

Pamela didn't even flinch at her daughters glare and accusing words.

"Yes I did, you can't keep destroying those beautiful clothes we bought you!"

Jeremy who had kept his mouth shut until now spoke up.

"Your mother is right cupcake, wear something female today, instead of that horrible black garbage you usually wear."

Sam growled in reply, jumped out bed and raced to her walk-in-closet. Throwing the doors open she expected to see dark colors and gothic themes, but instead her closet was stuffed with pink, yellow and orange. No dark color to be found. Sam stood frozen, too much in shock to speak or move. Behind her, Pamela spoke up.

"And to make sure you wouldn't get it into your head to wear old clothes, we changed your wardrobe! Isn't that fun! Now, which shall it be?"

She and Jeremy hold up the pink dresses and Sam finally came to her senses. The result was an ear-piercing scream.

"You did _WHAT_?!"

* * *

The whole school was a mess. Bathrooms were flooding with teens, trying to get their messed up look perfect again. Everyone was brushing their hair, applying make-up, smoothing their clothes and looking in the mirror. The jocks left the nerds alone for now, and the popular girls were nowhere to be seem, all permanently immigrated to the girls locker room, trying to perfect their style.

Although everyone was busy, the hall was far from quiet. That was until the doors swung open and a figure appeared. As on a cue, everyone stopped talking and looked stunned. Because there stood Sam Manson. The well-known Goth of Casper High, dressed in a _pink_ top, a _pink_ skirt with white dots, ballerina shoes and a _pink_ bow in her hair.

The first reaction of a few students was laughing, but the death thread in Sam's glare shut them up very quickly. She marched through the hall like she was on her way to kill somebody. Her death glare made everybody step aside in fright, not wanting to cross paths with her. The path stopped in front of her two friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. They both looked to her with wide open mouths.

Sam growled. "_Not. A. Word._ Close your stupid mouth and stop staring at me! Anybody who even _dares_ to _think_ something about my cloths will get ripped apart with my bare hands!"

The hall immediately went back to talking to each other and acting normal. Danny however, clueless as always, wasn't planning on leaving it alone.

"Whoa Sam, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, you look actually normal today Sam!" cut Tucker in.

Their answer was a look that could have burnt them to ashes if Sam would have been able to shoot lasers from her eyes.

"Ehm.. Let's just talk about something else Tucker."

"Yeah, good idea dude..."

The trio continued their way to classes until Danny's breath became visible. Sam was off immediately, shooting away and shouting back to Sam and Tucker:

"Finally! Come on! Time to rip this ghost apart!"

* * *

Later when it was time for Lancer's class to take pictures, Lancer wondered why Sam Manson looked so horrible. Deciding against asking he just let it slip.

* * *

The pictures arrived a week later and Pamela opened them eagerly. She took a look and then paled.

"Jeremy! Look at this!"

While she shoved Jeremy the picture in his hands she screamed upstairs:

"Samantha! Why on earth did you _ruin_ your picture!"

Sam grandma on the other hand who took a look burst out in laughter. Because on the picture stood Sam, smiling brightly to the camera, fake vampire fangs in her mouth, her pink clothes shred and dirty, covered in glowing-green and blood-red spots.


	16. Dani

**It's day 14! A day specially for one of my **_**favorite**_** characters in 'Danny Phantom': Danny's sweet, butt-kicking, pin-sized, bad-ass, cute halfa clone Dani! ^^**

**She's way underappreciated if you ask me, some people even call her a Mary Sue. :( Which she is NOT. She might be Danny's clone but her personality is waaay different. And that's why I put so much effort in this drabble. Thinking of something was difficult because I'm **_**already**_** using her in so much of my in-progress stories that I couldn't just write something about let's say: her creation, time with Vlad, life on the street or the famous Dani-gets-adopted-by-the-Fentons plot. And I also used her in the alternative theme Hide n' Seek… So this happened: **

_(rated K+, Family/Friendship, Dani, 813 words)_

* * *

_Day 14: Dani_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jazz?"

Dani sat whining in the passenger's seat of Jazz's car, on her knees a big bag. Jazz was driving and answered without taking her eyes from the road.

"Of course Dani! I'm sure you'll love it. A girl like you with that high level of energy needs to do something exercising once a week!"

Dani slide farther into the seat, not impressed with Jazz's words.

"But I help Danny ghost hunting! And what about the lessons in self-defense Maddie and Valerie give me? What about flying? That burns energy too!"

Jazz cast Dani an annoyed look.

"Listen Dani, those are great things, but not really normal. You are just a child and your best friends are way older than you are. You need to meet some kids of your age! Have fun, make friends, socialize! It will be good for you."

Dani growled, crossing her arms and glaring out of the window. She knew getting into a discussion with Jazz wouldn't get her anywhere. Jazz always had much better arguments. It was just... Dani _liked_ hanging around with Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie. She _loved_ to be around her newfound family. She had been on her own for months, never interacting much with 'kids her age'. She didn't know how to behave. She didn't _want_ to meet them. She would be fine on her own.

But Jazz thought different. And after Dani accidentally broke several fragile pieces of equipment from the lab even Maddie and Jack agreed it would be better if she found some friends to play with.

Of course Jazz immediately thought that throwing Dani on a sport was a good way to make friends, and get rid of her uncontainable energy. So here she was, on her way to the first lesson Street Dance.

Yes, Street Dance. Dani had wanted something tougher and less girly, but Jazz had stayed with Street Dance, ignoring Dani, Valerie and Sam's protests.

"We're here Dani!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jazz's cheery voice.

"Come on, let's take a look!"

Against her will, Dani got dragged out the car by an overenthusiastic Jazz. Within minutes they stood in a locker room where eleven girls were changing, while chatting happily with each other. They all wore colorful leggings with large T-shirts that left one shoulder exposed. Black dance shoes gave the outfit a tough look. All the girls stopped chatting when they spotted Dani and Jazz. Curious looks made Dani doubting if she would just go invisible.

The door at the other end of the locker-room opened and a girl in her twenties walked in. She was already dressed up in the dance clothes and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She spotted them and flashed a smile, quickly walking towards them.

"Hi! You must be Danielle right? And this is your sister Jasmine? Nice to meet you and welcome here! I'm Charlene, your teacher."

Charlene didn't seem so bad. At least she wasn't old, and she seemed quite sportive and nice.

"Hi..." Dani trailed off, having no clue what else she was supposed to say. Luckily, Jazz started talking instead.

"We're glad to be here, Dani is so excited about this!"

Dani was a little taken back by Jazz's answer. Excited? Where the heck did Jazz got that from? Great. Now she had to act cheerful and excited. Maybe turning invisible was a good idea after all. But once again she got pulled out of her thoughts.

"Dani, do you want to meet the girls in your group? This are Denise, Manon, Ilse, Dionne, Michelle, Tessa, Emily, Sandra, Fleur, Sylvia and Linda."

The girls who had waited patiently now waved and smiled at her. Having not much choice Dani waved back. Jazz smiled to her and ruffled her hair.

"Have fun Dani, I'll pick you up again, bye!"

And gone was she, leaving Dani alone with the strange girls.

"Okay girls, let's get started right? Dani, try to keep up with us, you may not know the steps because we've practiced this dance for a few weeks, but you'll learn them eventually."

And so the lesson started. The music was good and the steps surprisingly not what she had expected. It looked much cooler then she thought and soon she found herself eagerly participating in the dance. Maybe she would like it here after all...

* * *

When Jazz picked her up again Dani waved goodbye to all the girls. They were nice and had even complimented Dani on her moves, impressed that a girl who had never danced before could keep up. Dani only smiled. Of course the steps weren't so hard for her. After all, the ghosthunting and self-defense lessons had made her lithe and strong.

"So, did you like your first lesson?"

Dani looked up to Jazz and smiled.

"Actually, yeah. You're right Jazz, this was a great idea."

* * *

**Yep. Street Dance. ^^ I love dancing and I always pictured Dani as this tough girl of the street who likes music so that's how I came up with this. And Jazz is in it too! :D I use Jazz way too little, she's hard to write. And bonding! I always seem to end up with bonding when I write Dani… Anyway, it wasn't too bad right? Please review to let me know how much you like/hate this. **


	17. Ectoplasm

**Right, Ectoplasm. Couldn't come up with anything. Kept thinking about Dani melting into goo. And then I later I thought about jumpsuits. It got combined… This goes with a headcanon that ectoplasm is dangerous for humans.**

_(rated K+, Mystery, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, 319 words)_

* * *

_Day 15: Ectoplasm_

* * *

Maddie and Jack didn't wear their jumpsuits for nothing.

They were a prime key in ghost investigation. Without them, they couldn't do research, they couldn't use weapons, they couldn't hunt, couldn't dissect. And it was all because of one thing.

Ectoplasm, that mysterious substance that made up all ghosts. It was highly energetic and held a secret power, able to form to will and emotions when strong enough, creating all sorts of things. Instead of staying in any given state for very long, it constantly changed between liquid, semi-solid, and gaseous without any good reason. Ghosts depended on it. It was their blood, the only thing that made it possible to exist. They used it to form lairs, realms, artifacts. The whole Ghost-Zone was made up of it. Ectoplasm was the driving force behind all kind of abilities like ectoblasts and shields.

To humans it was unforgiving and dangerous. Instead of being useful it was destructive, burning the skin at touch and toxicanting the air when vaporizing. It was colder than ice, freezing everything it came in contact with in mere seconds.

That's why Maddie and Jack always wore jumpsuits, to made sure they didn't get hurt by the violent element. They diluted it, making it less dangerous and more capable to use for ghost hunting weapons, shields and research. Still, they always wore their jumpsuits.

Tucker and Sam didn't know this. The first time they got in contact with _real, pure ectoplasm_ -and not the diluted form the Fentons used in every piece of weaponry- they burned their hands at the glowing liquid, screaming at the freezing pain the somehow seemed felt like fire. They bandaged themselves later in the Fenton lab, using the equipment Maddie and Jack designed for that purpose.

* * *

"Ow! Oh man that burns!"

Tucker tried to wrap a bandage around a nasty looking burn mark on his arm. Danny who was sitting next to him flinched at his best friend's shout of pain.

"I'm so sorry Tuck! I should have seen that blow coming earlier…"

Looking up from her bandaging Sam glared at Danny.

"Shut up Danny. It wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

"No. It wasn't your fault Danny, that blow came out of nowhere!"

Tucker- who finally managed to hold the bandages instead of dropping them- answered before Danny could start again with trying to take the blame.

"Yeah, and how were you supposed to know it would burn us? I mean, you're fine every time it hits you."

"It's still not fair you guys got hurt. I should have- Ow!"

Danny got cut off when a metallic object hit him on his head.

"Sam! Why did you throw the Thermos to me?!"

Sam smirked.

"Because you are being stubborn Danny. It's not your fault. No one knew humans could get burned by ectoplasm. Besides, we'll be fine. And next time we make sure to stay out of reach."

Danny signed. "Fine. As long as you don't get hurt."

* * *

After that, they watched out around the strange element, letting Danny handle it because he seemed immune to the effects, only benefitting from getting in contact with it.


	18. Future

**Gah! Where is my inspiration?! This is basically a little commentar on The Ultimate Enemy. Read it, ignore it and go on to the next day please while I'll be sad that there aren't more alternative themes I can use. But if you want to talk or something about their future, review. I will always answer. I would also love to hear what you guys think. **

_(rated T, Hurt/Comfort, Danny Fenton, 369 words)_

* * *

Day 16: Future

* * *

Future.

Ever since Danny saw that terrible future where the world was a dead, destroyed place all because of him, he didn't want to think about it ever again. Dan was locked up in the thermos, removed from the time stream, and guardened by Clockwork. Everything should be fine. But it wasn't.

Those blood-red eyes still haunted Danny's dreams, and in his weakest moments he remembered the words Dan spoke all too well.

_"You don't get it, do you?! I still exist! That means you still turn into ME!"_

There was nothing Danny was more afraid of. He tried his hardest to keep on the good path, to be a hero, to be a perfect son. Everything, as long as he wouldn't turn into that monster.

But every day was a day closer to that horrible future, every year brought new fear and worry.

Sometimes he thought it would be better if the Guys in White caught him and locked him up in a ghost proof cell. Or maybe they would kill him. Maybe. He didn't know, and he wasn't planning on finding out. If he ever thought he was starting to turn into Dan, then he would let them catch him. But for now, he fought. He fought against his future, fought to prove it wasn't set in stone, fought for his family and friends, for his town, for the world. For every single innocent soul that had died in that future by his hands.

And he would win. Because he promised. He never broke a promise.

No matter how much it would take him, he wouldn't turn into Dan. He wouldn't become evil, he wouldn't destroy everything he loved.

That's why he never complained, that's why he kept going, even if both ghost and human world seemed to hate him with a burning passion.

Danny would stand, Danny would fight, Danny would keep his promise and stay good. No matter who took.

And that was why Clockwork had given him that second chance. Because he knew that if Danny was able to see what he could become, he would make sure to never turn into that.

And that way, everything was as it was supposed be.


	19. Jealousy

**Day 17! :D More than half-way done! :D It's short, but it says perfectly what I think Paulina's feelings would be after Phantom Planet. My inspiration is beginning to return. :) As always, please review!**

_(rated K+, Drama/Romance, Paulina, Sam Manson, 268 words)_

* * *

_Day 17: Jealousy_

* * *

It wasn't often that Paulina was jealous. Most of time, it were others who were jealous of _Paulina_ because they were less beautiful, rich or popular. But for once, it was Paulina's turn to be jealous, and good too.

If somebody was able to make Paulina feel uncomfortable, sad or jealous it was Sam Manson.

Sam was one of the few people in the whole town who could make Paulina feel _less_ than her. And this time she had done it not even intentionally.

She was dating Danny Fenton.

Not that it was shocking or something, everyone in school called them lovebirds even when they were still friends. No, Sam dating Danny Fenton had never been a problem. Not until the whole world found out who Danny Fenton _was_. He was the ghostly protector of Amity Park, Savior of the World. He was a Hero. He was Danny _Phantom_, her crush. And that stupid, creepy, dirty, little Goth girl was dating him.

Not she, Paulina, queen bee of Casper High.

And it made her red of jealousy. _She _should be the one dating him, not Sam! How in the world could he chose Sam over her!? Every boy wanted Paulina as his girlfriend! But he chose Sam instead, and something in Paulina told her that this relationship would last forever. She had known it before they were dating and she knew it now. And that was the worst part. Because it meant she couldn't take him from Sam, he would never do that. There was real love between them.

And Paulina couldn't stand the sight of it. Oh yes, Paulina was red of jealousy.


	20. Mind Control

**Finally! Day 18: Mind Control! :D I have been looking forward to this one ever since Phanniemay started. It took me quite some time to get here, but May is just the busiest month ever. **

**Do you guys know how long this turned out!? This can almost be an alone standing one-shot. Not really what I planned... But I started it and after I watched the episode again and wrote down everything they said it just kept growing! And I **_**love**_** how it turned out. Urban Jungle is one of my favorite episodes, and Sam looks amazing in her evil plant clothes. I can't help but point out the angst and darkness of this episode. I mean, come on! Your best friend and crush transforms under mind control into this terrifying queen of plants and tries to kill you! On top of it, there's also some romance between Sam and Danny hidden inside it. I just love it okay? **

**So, I wrote this totally based on **_**Episode 43: Urban Jungle**_** from **_**season 3**_**. The dialogue is the real dialogue from the episode, and I just filled in the blank parts of Sam's controlled mind. **

_(rated T, Mystery/Romance, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, Undergrowth, 2344 words)_

* * *

_Day 18 : Mind Control_

* * *

Undergrowth's reign would start this day, and the three teenagers he was holding in his veins were the proof of it. Now to make up his mind about these humans. They were worthless organisms, every ghost knew that. So weak and destructive at the same time that he didn't knew what to do for a while. So he just put them to sleep with his sleep-spores.

It turned out to be a good decision. The boy seemed half-ghost and undergrowth wasn't sure what to do with him. A ghost was worth more than a human being. It didn't feel right to destroy him. So he just tied him up in veins. The other full human boy got tied up next to him. And then he got to the girl. She was the most interesting of all. He recalled hearing her say that she knew why he wanted to do this, and she was the only one who recognized his sleep-spores. Maybe a closer look in her thoughts would tell something about her. And his mind-veins were just the thing to use for it.

The girl's thoughts were more interesting than he had thought before. She was a nature lover, with a deep respect for his children and a huge amount of knowledge on how to take care of them. It brought him on an idea, his children needed nursement, especially the ones that grew slow. Why not use her? So he put her under mind control, transforming her in the perfect human caretaker of his children.

His nature needed a mother.

* * *

It was dark around her. Not only the outside world, but also her own thoughts. She could vaguely remember certain things, but above all that was the strong love for plants and the need to take care of them. She knew who she was. She was Sam, the daughter of Undergrowth, Nature's Caretaker. And she was loyal to no end. Whatever he said, she would be delighted to make sure it happened. Everything else was unimportant, not worth a second thought. She didn't knew what she was doing in this darkness, but it felt comfortable and as long as it was Undergrowth's command, she would stay here.

"_One day you will see that this is what nature intended all along! Mankind is just a temporary weed in the garden of life. A weed, that can be removed."_

His voice reached her through the darkness, telling her what to think and what to believe. She focused on the voice, surrendering to it. The darkness was comfy, the voice of her father the only thing she needed. Then suddenly, from outside, came a different voice. One that seemed to break her concentration and touch a soft spot inside her.

"_Wait a minute, where's Sam?!"_

But before she could think any farther, Undergrowth's voice was back.

"_Aah, yes the female…"_

Then the darkness suddenly disappeared and she felt herself lifted up high before a green blur took over.

A city was stretched out before her. Amity Park. Once so full of human life, killing all the children. But not now. The streets were covered with veins and other plants. It was an Urban Jungle, and she loved it.

"_Sam…" _

That special voice was back, and she could see to who it belonged now too.

"_Green's a good.. color on you..."_

Another voice, one she hadn't noticed before. It sounded so familiar, as if she should recognize it… But Undergrowth was closer than ever, holding her up with his veins. Her mind was foggy, and she had no power over her own body. Resistance was impossible, what Undergrowth said was the truth. And she had to obey him.

"_Her love of vegetation makes her the perfect choice to work alongside me. I can show her the ropes, or veins, so to speak. Besides, every garden needs a caretaker…"_

Although the words were spoken very calm and softly, she could feel the vibrates in her brain. She heard the commands he gave her. Yes, she would be the caretaker of this beautiful garden, starting with getting rid of the pests before her. Two boys, a weak human, and a strong halfa.

_Tucker… Danny…_

She knew them, knew them very well. A piece in the back of her mind was shouting at her, trying to let her remember their names, how important they were…

_Her best friends… _

But no, they were not best friends, they were pathetic humans, irritating weeds! Weeds that she had to remove! So she pushed herself up, finally regaining control over her body, and with it, the veins that were attached to her. They lifted her up until she was in front of the boys. Fathers instructions were clear. She looked into their eyes and saw how they looked back in worry. Time to show them how dangerous it was to mess with nature!

"_Fleshwalkers, your bodies are needed for work..." _

The human fleshwalker protested, but she paid him no attention. Instead she moved one of Undergrowth's mind-veins towards him, taking him over and putting him under her power.

"_Great, my two least favorite things! veggies _and_ work!"_

She could feel his surrender to her when the mind-vein took over. Now her attention was on the halfa who was still tied up. He had power, so maybe his power could help her children in a different way…

"_And nursement."_

An army or flesh-eating plants appeared at her command. She send them towards him, sure she would get him, just like his friend. But just when she thought she he had nowhere to go a cold tingling shot through her body. One look at was enough to see what happened. He had frozen a large part of the veins that were holding him, killing her beloved children in the process.

"_B-b-back off!"_

With unearthly strength he broke the frozen veins, flying away to escape. For a second, she was too stunned to do something, admiring how he always managed to escape and fight the ghosts that threatened him.

_Her Danny…_

But her father's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"_Stop him!"_

Of course, what was she thinking?! That fleshwalker deserved nothing more than to become food for her children! So she took her father's words for good and launched herself with a battle cry towards him. Her veins carried her right in front of him in less than a second. He stopped, stunned by her speed and looked at her with his beautiful green eyes. The same shade as hers…

"_Sam?"_

What a shame he had to be stopped… She wanted to keep him… But… Maybe she didn't have to destroy him. He could serve her father too! With all that power nobody could ever hurt her children again! He could help her, stay with her…

"_Join us Danny, the growth is family."_

For one minute it seemed to be working, his eyes starring into hers with passion. But when she send her veins towards him, wanting to hold him close, he suddenly denied and froze them.

"_Already got one thanks, and I'm still working the b-bugs out of it!"_

Again that great power, another pair of her children lost. But somehow it didn't matter. She needed him, she wanted him to stay with her. So she followed him, underground, watching him run away from her.

"_Become Danny! Become part of the growth!"_

But he kept running, a foulless action because her children could follow him everywhere he went. He went inside a house, a house she recognized. FentonWork, his house. And suddenly she knew what he was trying to do, how he was planning to escape. In a burst of energy she let the vines carry her into the house, wind rushing past her face. She had to be there before he reached it! She barely made it in time, stopping in front of the Ghost Portal. He looked exhausted and she tried again, speaking in a sweet, caring tone.

"_Stay Danny... stay and rule with me..."_

His eyes found hers and although he looked worn out, the power in his eyes still managed to touch her.

"_I always thought you ruled Sam, just not like this." _

Her eyes softened, and for one minute she wanted to break free from her father, just to be with him.

"_I'll b-be back, and I'll save you, and everyone!"_

She almost missed his next words, but Undergrowth seemed to hear them anyway. A command, sharper than the others jumped into her mind, and after a moment of hesitation she obeyed… and send a bunch of veins to grab him with one wave of her hand. He went intangible, and ran right through her, disappearing into the Ghost-Zone.

"_I promise!"_

She stayed behind, staring to the Portal. She wanted to stay here, to wait until he returned, but Undergrowth called her back, and she had to obey. But only after she told two of her flesh-eating flowers to look out for him and warn her when he returned.

Undergrowth was mad at her for letting him get away. She heard his tirade without blinking, her thoughts with Danny, until new commands made her get up.

Life continued, and after the city was brought down enough all the humans were put into flowers where they would ripe until she could feed them to her children. More plant grew every day, and she took care of them. Her feelings for them grew as fast as they did, and Undergrowth could be proud of her again. She earned the title Queen of Nature, and her clothes changed to a more royal appearance. More free will and power came together with the clothes, and slowly, very slowly, she forgot Danny.

Father was right, he would never return.

* * *

One day, out of the blue, Sam's children suddenly contacted her. And what they told her was impossible, unbelievable. He had returned. Danny was back…

_He kept his promise…_

Without losing time, she told all her children around Amity Park to look out for him, while she started calling him, hoping he would hear her.

"_Danny…"_

At first he didn't seem to hear her, so she tried again.

"_Danny…"_

Now he noticed recognized her voice, and floated towards her lair, a big tree with purple pedals. She let the tree open up to let her through. And there he was, looking better than ever. So he was really back. His eyes met hers, and she smiled.

"_Welcome back. I thought you had gone for good."_

She noticed the surprised look on his face, and it made her smirk. He didn't count on a meeting with the Queen of Nature. Then the look in his eyes changed, becoming… softer, worried.

"_Sam. We have to get you out of here!"_

Before he left, she had been tempted to leave her father for him, but now, she didn't even consider it.

"_No. I like it here, Undergrowth has made all things new."_

She let her veins carry her away from him, towards a few of her children who were begging her for attention. More veins from her children wrapped around her in a hug, telling her that she had to stay with them. She stroke them, made sure they would know she would never leave them, not even for him.

But maybe if she could make it clear she couldn't leave, he would stay with her.

"_They.. _need_ me, I am their new mother."_

Her hint went un-noticed by him, as clueless as ever.

"_What? You won't even babysit your cousins! We have to get out of here _now_, where is everybody else?!"_

Closing her eyes and holding her children close she tried to think of something else, to convince him to stay with her. Maybe if he saw the alternative he would understand it. So she snapped her fingers. In immediately reaction to her, her special flowers grew towards her, opening their blossoms to show the humans inside them. He recognized them, but instead of deciding to stay with her he became more aggressive.

"_Our friends, our families! What are you doing!?"_

Patiently, as if she was learning a child the first important things of how to take care of plants she answered him.

"_They will be used as nutrients for the children. All that matters now are the children."_

She started to become desperate, if he didn't get it soon, she would have no choice but destroying him. And as if fate decided she was running out of time she could feel the ground starting to shake. It burst open and Undergrowth appeared.

"_And you will make a fine meal for them too!"_

And just like she knew was going to happen, he send her after him. She obeyed, as always, still trying to think of something that would make sure he stayed with her. More and more veins wrapped around him, pulling him down to the ground. It gave her an idea.

"_You must take root! Become one with us!"_

He didn't listen, struggling frantically against the veins that were holding him down and pushing him under. His voice was desperate now.

"_Stop! Please! Sam, you can't let him win! No! Wait! hmm..."_

The veins pulled him under as she watched. She didn't move, didn't speak, too conflicted to decide. She loved him, she wanted him next to her, but he didn't love the children, or her father. And that, was unforgiving.

Then why did she feel so sad?

"_You have done well daughter. You shall have the honor of feeding him to the children when he is ripe!"_

Her father broke her deep thoughts. She looked up at him, saw him smiling down on her, clearly proud and happy with her.

It was okay, everything was fine, she was fine. She didn't need Danny, or anybody else. Thinking he would join her was stupid. He was just like all the other fleshwalkers. So she turned away from the hole he disappeared in with a malicious smile.

"_Yes father."_


	21. Torture

**And here I was thinking Mind Control turned out a bit dark. This is the first time I wrote angst on purpose and not because the story went that way or it just came out like that. So enjoy the angst like I did!**

_(rated T, Angst, Danny Fenton, 795 words)_

* * *

_Day 19: Torture_

* * *

He had to get out.

He wanted to get out.

He _needed_ to get out.

Another day in this prison would certainly kill him. White walls surrounded him, the silence was maddening, no fresh air, no living being besides him inside these four walls. Time didn't move here, or at least it didn't _seem_ to move for him. Seconds seemed hours and hours seemed days. He had lost track of how long he had been here. There was no day or night to depend on, only artificial white light.

_Too much_ light, even when he closed his eyes he could see it. They were watching him, trying to figure him out, eager to find an explanation to the countless mysteries he didn't even had an answer for himself.

Everything hurt.

If somebody would see him now they wouldn't recognize him. His cloths were dirty and torn, his jeans faded, the white shirt he wore had stopped being white a long time ago. He was barefoot because he had outgrown his shoes. Where they were he had no idea, they were taken from him as soon as they discovered they were too small. Nobody brought him new ones.

Even his HAZMAT-suit was torn, although he didn't remember when it got that way. His hair was hanging in his face more than ever, long and greedy, it didn't matter if it was white or black. Pale skin, blood-shot eyes with bags under them, his skin covered in a pattern of nasty pink scars. Most of them were new and fresh, badly healed and full of awful memories. Cuts that needed stitching up, getting infected within days. Burn spots weren't much better, destroying his skin with intense heat or cold. Larger wounds, messy and looking like they had been ripped open with razor-sharp glass were impossible to miss. And on top of that all were the bruises. They all varied in color, shape and age. Black, blue, purple, green, yellow and red spots were spread across his arms and continued farther underneath his shirt. He was skinny, way too skinny, all skin and bones. Muscles and fat disappeared in the time he spend here.

Danny folded his arms across his body, curling up into a tight ball. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the world around him. His thoughts brought him back in Amity Park.

Laughter, adventures, family, friendship, young love... Gone.

More than he needed to get out he needed to see his loved ones again.

Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam...

Memories kept playing over and over. Sometimes he cherished them, holding onto them like the only lifeline he had, trying not to go insane. Sometimes they tortured him, reminding him of better times and places outside these walls. He could hallucinate sometimes, seeing their faces in front of him, hearing their voices. He would scream and cry when they faded out of existence, cutting open the wounds created by missing them.

A sound broke though the silence. For one minute he thought he could hear his mother's voice, but it faded and a sharp, emotionless, female voice took its place.

"Make the subject ready for experiment 57."

Before he could open his eyes he got jerked up by strong hands. People unrecognizable behind thick, white helmets dragged him with them.

He got strapped down an examination table. Everything was ghost proof, made to resist the most violent attack. There were scientists lurking around him, murmuring, doing things he couldn't see. Clattering of metal reached his ears and he shivered at the sound. Then they turned around. A push of a button and a millions Volts were pushing through his body. Screaming he tried to break free. The electricity got more intense. White halos jumped to live around his mid-section. They traveled up and down his body, leaving Phantom in the place of Fenton. Something cold touched his skin.

A scalpel.

Without hesitating the scientist crossed eyes with him and then pulled it down. Pain flashed through him as he screamed. The Y-shape started bleeding immediately. Green, glowing ectoplasm flowed freely. It covered the scalpel, the scientist's hand, the examination table, himself. Cold reacted from it, toxicating the air with a sweet smell. Energy began to seep away, his screams turning into moans of pain. They didn't stop. Today they decided it was time to do a _full_ autopsy. Danny started twitching, still screaming from the top of his longs.

They didn't give it attention.

Finally his screams stopped, his movements faded away, his brilliant green eyes lost their glow. White halos turned him back human. Ice-cold ectoplasm became warm blood. Red mixed with green, covered the horror scene in swirls of mixed fluid. Beautiful baby blue eyes lost their light.

Forever.


	22. Ghost Hunger

**You know what's funny? I already wrote Day 19: Torture but then I saw the alternative theme was 'Ghost Hunger'. And I absolutely love Ghost Hunger so I really, really wanted to write something for it. I actually came up with this when I finished my English exam with still an hour to go before I was allowed to leave (they don't want you to disturb the rest's concentration) and I started thinking. So here is my first Ghost Hunger drabble! Enjoy!**

_(rated T, Angst, Dani, 919 words)_

* * *

_Alternative theme Day 19: Ghost Hunger_

* * *

It was midnight when Danielle finally stopped flying, hoping the darkness would provide enough cover for her to escape Vlad's creepy camera bugs.

She stumbled down a dark alley, the only light being provided by her own faint ghostly glow. The flight had left her exhausted, her hands and feet were starting to melt slightly. She willed it back into her body and crashed down on the ground. Burying her head into her hands she tried to stay very still, hoping a good night rest would give her enough new energy she could use tomorrow to go out on the street and find a meal without melting.

She stayed there for several minutes until she felt something wet and ice-cold on her face. Slowly she took her hands of her face and studied them. They were soft and gooey, still having their structure and normal color but slowly turning into real ectoplasm.

Dani watched hypnotized as one drop of ectoplasm broke free from the gooey mass that was her hand, turning from snow-white to energetic glowing green. It leaked through her fingers, sliding across her wrist and down her arm. It stopped at her elbow, hanging from the point for a few seconds before dripping off. Dani moved her other hand in rapid speed, catching the tiny drop. Every bit of ectoplasm was important for her. Carefully she lifted it up to her eyes to study it before catching a particularly scent that managed to hold her attention. Bringing her hand closer she took a deep breath, catching once more the sweet, sickening smell radiating from the tiny drop in the palm of her hand.

Hunger washed over her in a sudden flow. The sweet scent the ectoplasm radiated made her head clouded, hunger the only thing she could think of. Salvia pooled in her mouth and she licked her lips nervously.

Without completely realizing what she did she licked the drop ectoplasm off her hand. The sweet, sticky taste filled her mouth. She could feel the energy pulsing around it while she let the delicious squish of ectoplasm melt on her tongue.

Her ghost side screamed for more and Dani searched her hands in desperation for other drops. Unfortunately none of her hands melted any further, still gooey and soft, but nothing like the pure, raw ectoplasm she just had. She licked them, but instead of the expected sweetness, she only tasted salt.

Tears jumped in her eyes. She was so _hungry_! curling up in a ball she tried to ignore the pain in her stomach, the slight pouncing in her head and the shaking of her limbs. She took deep breaths to stop it, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

How long she sat there she didn't know, silently crying. She wanted the pain to stop, she hated feeling so weak, and above all, she needed to taste that sweet, gooey taste of ectoplasm again. It didn't matter how, she just needed to taste it again.

She got her wish granted when after hours of suffering from starvation she smelled that beautiful, sweet scent again. The whole air smelled like tiny traces of ectoplasm. And it didn't smell like hers. No... this smelled... richer. Taste fuller, more satisfying. Dani breathed through her mouth, tasting the bits of ectoplasm in the air on her tongue.

When the shrieking sound came she almost jumped up in fright before she recognized it.

It sounded like a ghost.

Or more precisely, a mindless, ectoplasmic blob.

Nothing more than a reservoir full of delicious food.

Dani pushed herself up, her eyes fogging over. All she could think about was feeding, no other thought came through the clouds in her mind. She flew straight up on her last strength, hovering in the fresh air, sniffing for that one smell that drove her crazy.

It didn't take long before she found it. A blob, half the size of her came flashing by. Dani took off, grabbing it by its tail and pulling it towards her. The blob gave a protesting shriek and tugged at his tail, trying to wiggle himself free. But Dani's hands were like steel.

Clutching the blob desperately she pulled it closer and closer, opening her mouth, grinning at the sight of its smooth green skin. It felt soft and jelly under her fingers. She brushed her thumb over it and wanted to strike.

However, the blob seemed to sense something was seriously wrong, and with one wild, unexpected move it broke free. Dani screamed when it pulled himself out of her firm grip and with one last burst of energy she started the hunt. No matter how weak she was, she _had._ To. Eat.

She was gaining on it.

She stretched her arms out.

Her fingers closed around its waist.

And then she fell.

Dragging the blob with her she came down with a sickening crash. Ectoplasm started dripping from fresh wounds, her legs partly dissolved. The smell filled the air and Dani's fingers dung in the blob's skin. It shrieked and struggled, but the smell of ectoplasm all over the place made Dani go wild. This time she didn't waste time, and her teeth pierced its skin. Pure, glowing ectoplasm filled her mouth, her mind, her belly, the street. She devoured it in a few minutes, sucking and biting. The air got toxic, the streets covered in green. In the middle was a little girl, covered in the goo, enjoying the kill like never before.


	23. Cujo

**Wauw, I've reached day 20! :D I'm catching up! Although I don't think the rest will go as quickly as the past few days went. I already had in mind what to write for those days. But I'll finish this, eventually. **

**Anyway, today we have Cujo. Prepare for character death and a glimpse in Cujo's past life. This all takes place in Axion Labs before **_**Episode 10: Shades of Gray**_** from **_**season 1**_**. I like figuring out how ghost came to be and why they have certain powers and obsessions. Everything I thought up about it is in this drabble, let's see if you can figure it out. :)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

_(rated T, Angst/Tragedy, Cujo, 757 words)_

* * *

_Day 20: Cujo_

* * *

"Squeak! Squeak!"

Cujo took another bite in his squeaky toy. He loved playing with his toy. He rolled around, and shook his head, trying to hold on to his toy while doing this. None of the other dogs gave him any attention. They were too old for playing, guarding was their job. It was Cujo's job as well, but he was still a puppy, being trained by his boss. Playing was alright sometimes, especially when the other dogs were around to guard.

Cujo's ears jerked up at the sound of an opening door. A high-pitched tone reached his ears, and Cujo knew what it meant. He jumped up and ran towards his boss together with all the other dogs. There were more people than normal but Cujo didn't mind them, his attention completely focused on his boss. Wagging his tail and with his squeaky toy still in his mouth he sat down before his boss. The other men started picking up the rest of the dogs, while boss picked up Cujo. Expecting his boss to be happy Cujo wagged his tail some more, looking into his boss's eyes with curiosity. But his boss grabbed his Squeaky toy and gave it to one of the men.

"Here, put this somewhere where he can't find or see it. This one has the habit to run away in order to find that stupid toy."

The man nodded, grabbed Cujo's squeaky toy and walked towards the kennels. In the meantime his boss turned around and walked away, carrying Cujo with him. The last thing he saw before the door closed was the man putting his beloved squeaky toy in a wall.

Struggling he tried to break free. What was going on? Where were they going? Why did they put his squeaky toy into the wall? He needed it! He wanted it back! Why didn't let boss him go?

They entered a big, white room. Men in white coats stood patiently next to a table.

Cujo was put onto one of this tables. He tried to jump off but boss stopped him.

"No. Bad dog. Stay! Understand? Stay."

It took Cujo all his willpower not to jump off the table. He wanted so badly to return to his kennel and get his squeaky toy. But a command was a command. He was a big guard dog. Big guard dogs were supposed to listen to their boss. But he didn't understand it at all. He had never been in this room before. Why were they here? This wasn't their training spot. Neither did it look like a real mission they sometimes had to do.

But boss said 'stay' so he had to stay. He _had_ to listen. Because that was what big guard dogs did. And he _wanted_ to be a big guard dog.

The white-wearing man picked up something. Cujo had never seen something like that before. It was pointy and the man brought it towards him. What was it? Was it another toy? He tried to catch it, but it only earned him a harsh command of his boss.

"No, bad dog! Don't play with the needle! Stay!"

Stay. Fine. He had to stay, that thing wasn't a toy, he got it. But what was it then? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He jumped up and tried to run away, away from the pain. His boss jerked him back.

"Dammit dog! Stay!"

Once again Cujo listened.

He had to stay. But why did that thing hurt so much? He could feel it all over his body. He was getting dizzy, tired.

Where was he again? And where was his squeaky toy? They had put it somewhere in a wall. He had to get it, it was _his_ squeaky toy, nobody else's. Why was it getting so dark? He needed to find his squeaky toy!

But wait, no. He had to stay, boss had said it so much the last few minutes. Stay. Because he was a big dog. Yes he was, a big, scary guard dog. And big, scary guard dogs did what boss said.

But what about his squeaky? He couldn't leave it alone right? Maybe he could get it later. Later, when he felt better than now. Not so sore and tired. It was getting dark around him too. What happened?

He had to stay.

He was big, scary guard dog.

He would get his squeaky.

Darkness... he was big... had to stay... his squeaky... needed to find his squeaky...

Big...

Stay...

Squeaky...

Darkness. Nothingness.


	24. Handcuffs

**A/N: Whoa, that took me long… I didn't know what to write for handcuffs. Oh well, it's up now. So let me ramble about how I wrote this: It takes place in **_**Episode 45: Livin' Large **_**from **_**Season 3**_**. As people who read more of this collection might notice, this is written in the same style as **_**Mind Control**_**. I dunno why, it just happened. Fun to do though. :) Enjoy reading this and don't forget to review! ^^**

_(rated K+, Humor, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, GiW, 1080 words)_

* * *

Day 21: Handcuffs

* * *

_Tucker's POV:_

When you are handcuffed to an iron pipe in a lab where idiots of the government are busy preparing a bomb that could destroy your world you start losing hope very quickly.

Tucker still didn't know how he managed to get stuck in this situation. The Guys in White were idiots, who would have thought they would capture him and Sam so easily?

Somehow it was kinda ironic. He had never thought about getting handcuffed to Sam in Danny's basement. Because it was still Danny's basement and it would always stay that way. The Guys in White were intruders here, that much was obvious.

"You can't keep us here! I know the law! I've read a graphic novel version of the constitution!"

Sam was still trying to escape, her efforts useless against the ghost-proof cuffs. The Guys in White didn't seem to take her serious. Not that weird, they never took anyone serious except the head of their organization.

"We just need you out of the way until we finish our mission."

Sam had a reply ready in less than a heartbeat. Seriously, how did she do that? And she also managed to nail the whole point in that sarcastic answer.

"You mean destroying the world."

But of course, her efforts were wasted against this guys. You just couldn't get through them, they had a way too big ego to listen.

"Part of it...yes. The nasty ghost infected part. Won't that be nice?"

No, no it wouldn't. Not only would _they_ get destroyed with it, but Tucker also didn't want to lose the 'ghost infected part'. He had seen the Ghost-Zone and it was beautiful. In a creepy, spooky way… But who cared about that?! You could have some great adventures there! They even made some friends! Dora the Dragon Ghost for a starter, and Clockwork, and Pandora. But the most important reason for wanting to keep the Ghost-Zone was that it was part of Danny. He didn't want to lose his best friend in the world. The Guys in White were hypocritical, not even considering that not all ghosts were evil.

"But you're wrong, if you destroy the Ghost-Zone, you also destroy-"

Sam couldn't even finish her sentence because one of them was quick to cut her off.

"Hey, kids lighten up. We're the good guys. We wear _white_ remember?"_  
_

Great. So they thought they were kids now? That they were stupid little children who didn't know anything about the world and needed to be taught the difference between good and bad? And what was that command about wearing _white_? Seriously? So white was immediately good? If they thought that they were ever stupider than he had already thought. Did they base their whole world view on simple colors? Was that why they named Danny the bad guy, because he wore _black_? Tucker glared toward the guy, but he didn't notice him because on that moment another person spoke up.

"Well the password does not include: Jack, Fenton, Maddie, or World's Best Mom."

"Keep trying, don't let these meddling kids slow us down."

Hey, wait a second, did that idiot just called them a meddling kid? He couldn't keep himself from replying:

"Cool! I always wanted to be called a meddling kid!"

"Super. Now you can die happy."

He heard the sarcasm in Sam's voice, but he didn't care about it at all. If they were gonna die then at least he had managed to cross another thing from his list 'to acommplish before I die'.

For a very long time nothing happened. It was getting quite boring. The Guys in White didn't get any farther with cracking the password, he and Sam didn't get any farther with escaping and Danny still didn't know about the threatening danger. Well… it could be worse. At least they were still alive. And he got a good look into how the government worked. Which he expected to be more… professional. You would think the government only hired people who could crack a password in less than an hour! He definitely could.

"This Sherwood program will crack the password, sir."

Oh, okay then he was wrong, they were going to use a program now. Pffft, amateurs.

"Now just to get my laptop and-"

It was just a little spark that caused it, and Tucker watched in amazement how one of the guys managed to stumble backward and fall upon a tablet that launched Mrs. Fenton's mug into the ventilation shaft. The collision caused smoke and another guy right underneath the ventilation shaft started coughing. He walked forward, collided with the boss who tripped over wires and hit the missile. The missile turned around and hit the same guy on the head. He fell down and looked around in fear.

"What is this place?! Haunted?!"

This time even Sam saw the fun in what was happening and her answer caused Tucker to laugh uncontrollably.

"No. You guys are just really, really mental!"

It was impossible _not_ to joke about this so Tucker joined her pretty quickly.

"Yeah. You're too stupid to crack the easiest password in the world!"

Of course, the guy knew nothing about witty banter. He came with the stupidest reply in the world!

"Says you!"

"Yeah, says _ME_!"

And then suddenly things went to fast. One moment you were joking around about the stupidity of the Guys in White, the next moment they suddenly seemed to find their brains.

"Says me? Says me... Sesseme... Opensessame!"

Did they really guess Danny's password? One look on Sam told him enough. She would probably have killed him if it weren't for the fact they would die anyway in the next few minutes…

"Oops... Okay, they're not _that_ stupid..."_  
_  
"command 'opensessame'? Come on, that can't be the code it's too ridiculous!"

Maybe everything would be alright after all!

"We're talking FENTON here."

"Riiight, I'll give it a shot."

Okay. And maybe not. This was the right password and the portal opened with a loud clunk. The swirling green of the Ghost-Zone never looked so scary as now.

"Finally! Something works around here! Pull that door open! Gentlemen, we're about to peer into a whole new world, for us to destroy!"

"This calls for toast.."

"..and maybe a nice cheese plate."

"No. This calls for the Ghost-Zone missile. Operative O, FIRE WHEN READY!"

He couldn't do anything else then cover his eyes, wishing he and Sam weren't handcuffed and Danny would be here to save everything…


	25. Valerie

**A/N: Alright! It's day 22 and that means it's time for everyone's favorite ghost-hating huntress, Valerie! :D I freaking love Valerie. So I really looked forward to writing this. ^^ But if I look forward to it, I usually get stuck. XD That's why it's so late… Sorry guys, enjoy it anyway! I also want to thank my cousin Miranda for getting me to write and proofreading it. You're great! (Muhahaha, I found some-one else who likes to write }:) and actually lives nearby :P)**

_(rated K+, Humor, Valerie Gray, Danny Phantom, Skulker, Ember McLain, 1872 words)_

* * *

_Day 22: Valerie_

* * *

It was a warm Summer night, and for once Valerie had the time to enjoy it. School had been exhausting and frustrating and she wanted nothing more than just rest and enjoy this opportunity. Her only regret was that her dad couldn't be here to enjoy this with her. He was walking a night shift again. But on the other side it meant that she could crash on the couch and watch a romantic drama without her dad's comments that ruined the whole emotional moments. She turned on the TV and spent a few minutes zapping through the channels until she settled on something that looked promising. Quickly she jumped up and headed to the kitchen. What she needed now was a big bowl of popcorn, some orange juice and a nice movie to stare at. The quest for popcorn was an entirely different matter though. No matter where she looked she couldn't find her favorite snack so she snatched a bag of old chips before she lost too many time.

Returning by the TV she noticed the movie she picked was no longer on screen. Instead, Tiffany Snow, the news reporter on channel seven was talking about something. Curious and a bit annoyed Valerie raised her remote and turned up the volume.

"What appeared to become a quiet night for Amity Park has turned out to total chaos once again. Fighting ghosts have been spotted in the mall!"

Tiffany didn't even need to finish her report for Valerie. Boiling from anger she blasted the TV to pieces with one of her only ectoguns dad hadn't taken out her backpack.

Ghosts. It were always ghosts. She couldn't even get one quiet night in her life! They always ruined everything. She concentrated and felt the familiar suit wrap around her. A few steps to the window, the appearance of her hover board, roaring engines- and she was off again. The night sky was clear and the air felt warm. She didn't need to pay attention for her surroundings so high up in the sky as she was now, and she could find the mall in her dreams. Her mind was only set up beating the afterlife out of the ghost who dared to destroy her easy night. She didn't see the stars that were already peeking out above her, or the beautiful sunset. Her frustration pushed her forward, and there was no time to dwell on those things.

She arrived by the mall in record time, what only a matter was of being so angry that she didn't enjoy the ride. In front of the mall was Lancer Thunder with a camera crew, talking to Tiffany in the studio. She didn't have to hear him to know he was complaining about his job again and tried to figure out where the ghosts were. The heat scanner inside her suit started up and scanned the whole building. It was mostly the same temperature, but a colder area caught her attention. Bingo, that was where the ghost had to be.

She blasted her way into the building an flew through the dazzling amount of halls to get to the cold spot. When she got closer a beeping alerted her on the ectosigture from the ghost. There were two and she knew both of them. One was that mechanical hunter who kidnapped and chained her to Phantom once, and the other was –as usual- Phantom himself.

She flew into the battle with charged guns and shot them to the fighting duo. An explosion and loud shriek told her she'd hit both of her targets.

Skulker was the first one to be up again and he wasn't the least impressed by her appearance.

"Ah look who decided to join us! No I'll get to go home with not one, but two new pelts for my wall!"

A green ectoblast hit him in the back and threw him across the area. Phantom appeared above him and charged another ectoball, ready to strike again.

"Okay, two things. One: eww, don't you ever realize how gross that is? And two: you're not gonna take anyone's pelt with you today!"

But before he was able to fire his blast Valerie got out her bazooka and blasted him away. He hit a wall and dropped to the ground. Valerie smirked and flew over, charging her bazooka for the finishing blast. His green eyes locked into hers and he raised his hand towards her.

"Val! You don't want to do this!"

She only laughed. "No, _you_ don't want me to do _this_!"

Her gun fired at the same time something hard smashed into her at full speed. Because of the impact her own shot wasn't focused on Phantom anymore and it hit the wall above him. Dust and rocks rained down on him, but they never injured him. He had gone intangible out of instinct when Valerie fired and although it wouldn't have stopped the ectoblast, the dust and rocks fell right through him.

Valerie however got knocked off her board and hit the ground. Even her high-tech suit wasn't able to break her fall completely and for a few seconds she lay there totally vulnerable. Skulker laughed and pointed on of his own guns at her.

"Who wins now Huntress?"

Valerie heard the humming and closed her eyes in desperation, realizing she couldn't move away fast enough. But the expected pain never came and instead of a shot she only heard an enraged scream.

"Not you!"

When she looked up she saw Phantom tackling Skulker, saving her life that way. For a few moments she could only stare to him as he flew up and kicked and punched Skulker so hard that he crashed into the ground. He grabbed his thermos and pointed it at him, but out of nowhere a blade suddenly slide it in two.

Skulker swung his blade again and it hit Phantom, who jumped back ad clutched his arm in pain. Skulker laughed as he raised his blade again, ready to finish his hunt.

"Nooooo!"

She jumped up faster than she had thought possible and managed to grab Skulker's arm. He looked around, spotted her and begun swinging her around to get her off him. But Valerie didn't let go and wrecked the blade out of his hand and let go of his arm. He turned around and go out another weapon. But Valerie wasn't scared. She wasn't a 9th degree black-belt for nothing and with a swift move she swung the blade at Skulker.

It flew through the air and hit Skulker in his neck. But Valerie hadn't realized how sharp it was and she felt sick when she noticed the blade cutting of the head perfectly.

Skulker's head hit the ground with a metallic clang and rolled away. Valerie was still trying not to throw up when she noticed the sparking wires and the squeaky voice coming from the cut-off head.

"What?! No, no, no! Not again! My mighty battle suit!"

Now less sick and definitely curious Valerie bowed down and saw to her amazement a tiny, green blob crawling out the head. He seemed to be made up entirely out of glowing green ectoplasm and looked at her with eyes full of hate.

"I'll get you for this Red Huntress! Mark my words! I'll get you for humiliating me like this!"

Seeing the tiny green blob jumping up and down in anger and shouting threads with its high-pitched voice was so hilarious Valerie couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"You _got_ to be kidding me! _This_ is the big and powerful Skulker?!"

Reaching down she grabbed the tiny blob by his feet and held him in front of her face, still giggling like crazy. For behind her sounded chuckling and Valerie spun around, only to find Phantom grinning to her.

"Yes, this is the Ghost-Zone's 'Greatest Hunter'!"

Valerie had no idea what to do. One side of her wanted to shoot Phantom and have her revenge for everything he did to her. But on the other side, he had just saved her life and got injured while doing that. It seemed so… merciless to do that to him. Ooh, this is why she wanted to have an easy, ghost-free night so badly!

But before she could make a decision another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Phantom! What the hell did you do to Skulker?!"

Valerie spun around and almost dropped the tiny ghost in her hand when she saw who was hovering in front of her. She still remembered that crazy night when she snuck out of her house to go to that forbidden concert with the rest of the A-list. It had been the best night in ages and she was still a big fan.

"E-Ember? Ember McLain?"

The Rock Star didn't seem impressed but smirked at the mention of her name. Now she was hovering so close to her Valerie could see that the light blue hair in the high ponytail wasn't real hair, but softly shifting fire. How could she have missed the clear fact that this Rockstar was a ghost?

"The one and only babypop. So you better tell me immediately _why_ _you_ are holding _my_ boyfriend?!"

This evening had obviously been way too much for Valerie's nerves. First she couldn't enjoy her day off, then she almost got killed, she found out her dangerous enemy that almost killed her was as big as her hand and now her idol was an evil ghost?! And Skulker was her boyfriend?!

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yes, my boyfriend, now hand him over before I play a spell on you."

Valerie's mind was totally numb, and if Phantom hadn't jumped in she didn't know what would have happened to her.

"Leave her alone Ember!"

Ember scoffed and turned her attention to Phantom.

"Oh relax dipstick, I'm not gonna hurt her. She's a fan, and I love my fan's. Besides, I wasn't here to do anything wrong or get on your nerves. I just wanted to get a few new CDs to listen to. Skulker here was supposed to keep me company, but you know how men are. They always wander off. It's not my fault he went after you again!"

Skulker wiggled in Valerie's hands and protested. "Hey! Do you know boring shopping is?!" One fiery look from Ember however made him shut his mouth and pout.

She sighed and turned back to Phantom. "Look, let me just take him, and I promise we're out of here without causing any more trouble."

Phantom looked like he wanted nothing more than say yes and to be honest Valerie was so done with everything she didn't even care what happened anymore. She just wanted to go home. So she tossed little Skulker towards Ember, pushed Phantom aside and grabbed her hover board.

"Whatever, I'm done with this madness. Get the hell back to the Ghost-Zone all of you and _leave me alone_!"

A second later she was on her way home, ready to relax and forget this crazy night. Too tired to hear the soft chuckling coming from the two large ghosts in the mall and the death threats that were screamed to her in a high-pitched voice.


	26. Family

**Day 23! :D I'm going again! Well… not really. I had this done for quite some time now. Anyway, Family is today's theme! So let's take an interesting perspective, shall we? ;) Enjoy and please review! ^^**

_(rated K, Family, Jazz Fenton, 674 words)_

* * *

_Day 23: Family_

* * *

Jasmine Fenton came from a weird family.

She was absolutely sure -without doubt- there wasn't any family in the whole world that was weirder than hers.

It had started even before she was born, and it had never become less through the years. Her parents were obsessed, yes _obsessed_, with ghosts.

They had met in college, both studying paranormal activities. Her mum also studied science and material arts next to it. Her dad did engineering as a second study. Those second studies didn't seem to have any bound to the paranormal, yet her parents succeeded in using them for it anyway. By the time they graduated from college, they were hopelessly in love and married soon after. Moths of resurge made them move to the most haunted city in the U.S.: Amity Park. Buying a house on the corner of the street in the middle of Amity Park they started their own business.

FentonWorks they called it. And they transformed it from a normal house into the weirdest building in town. FentonWorks looked like a UFO had crashed upon their roof. That 'UFO' was called the Orb Centre. It could disconnect from the house and change into a blimp and jet. And that was not even all. There was also a lab in the basement and various equipment hidden through and in the house. A real ghost hunting business. Well, not totally... besides designing and building weapons they also did research, and worked on a special project: a portal to the Ghost-Zone. It was a theory they came up with.

"_Ghosts have their own world, or rather their own dimension. This dimension is connected to ours and in that way connected to Earth. Portals are the doorways that connect both worlds._"

So they tried to build one themselves. Jazz had felt creeped out by her parents work from a very young age. Things got worse when she started school, becoming the laughing-stock because of her weird house and parents. She wanted to say he parents had normal jobs, she wanted to be proud on them. But until high school she had no reason for that.

Everything changed when she saw her baby brother, the one she always used to protect and help, was a ghost. And not just a ghost, but the ghost that saved Amity Park form all the other specters who invaded the town.

Becoming a secret companion of her brother, Jazz got wrapped up in the world of paranormal like it was meant to be that way. Danny wasn't a full ghost, but only half. He was a halfa, a human-ghost hybrid. The perfect connection between Earth and the Ghost Zone.

Jazz learned how to fight, how to cover for Danny, she learned first aid and witty banter. Spending more time with her parents she became more capable of handling ghost weapons, material arts, engineering and science. The paranormal was in her blood and part of her she found out. And even stranger, she _liked_ it.

Especially the psychological part, the part where she discovered the obsession of a ghost, how they came to be, what drove them.

Friendly ghosts appeared and Jazz didn't care anymore about people who laughed about her or her family.

Their laughing ended when Danny saved the world and Ghost-Zone from a gigantic asteroid. Ghosts got accepted.

Her family got accepted.

And Jazz felt free for the first time in her life. Her family was still weird, with obsessed ghosthunters as parents and a half ghost as brother, but she accepted it now.

But of course things got strange again when her brother brought home a little girl. She was a halfa just like him and to make things complicated; also his clone. Long story short, Dani became part of her family too, no matter how strange her existence actually was.

None the less, her family was her family and Jazz loved them dearly. Never again would she wish for a more normal one. She was perfectly fine with this on, no matter how strange.


End file.
